


Voodoo Love

by itsfr4s



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, MetaMoro, mydads, non separateli mai, un pò di angst, un pò di fluff, un pò di tutto
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfr4s/pseuds/itsfr4s
Summary: Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro, due artisti con le loro vite, le loro storie che ad un certo punto si incroceranno. Qualcosa di forte si impossesserà dei loro corpi tanto da spingerli a rimettere in discussione tutto ciò che avevano reputato certo fino ad allora.





	1. Chapter 1

Il sole dei primi di Giugno picchiava sulla sua testa mentre camminava avanti e dietro per il palco mentre provava le canzoni che avrebbe dovuto cantare quella sera davanti ad un pubblico che si prospettava molto numeroso. Finito di provare, scese dal palco spostando gli occhiali da sole dagli occhi alla testa dove si persero tra la massa di ricci. Raggiunse gli altri artisti dell'evento estivo dietro le quinte e iniziò a parlare con alcuni di loro. Alcuni erano suoi vecchi amici, altri li conosceva da poco e altri ancora non li conosceva affatto. Dopo un pò, si allontanò un attimo per poter prendere una bottiglia d'acqua dal piccolo buffet che era stato allestito in fondo alla saletta. Ne scelse una naturale, svitò il tampo applicando una piccola forza e se la portò alle labbra lasciando che l'acqua fresca scivolasse in gola e rigenerasse le sue corde vocali. Dopo averla richiusa, i suoi occhi scrutarono per un attimo l'ambiente in cui si trovava: era molto ampio, caotico nella parte davanti che dava l'accesso al palco e dove si trovavano tutti gli artisti ma molto tranquillo in quella più lontana e nascosta della sala. Spostando lo sguardo a destra vide una figura, che riconobbe subito, seduta su una sedia che lo stava spudoramente fissando ma che, appena incontrò i suoi occhi, ritornò a smanettare con il suo cellulare.  
Ermal di solito non era una persona che esprimeva giudizi sulla gente senza prima conoscerla ma quel Fabrizio Moro non era ancora riuscito a far qualcosa che potesse smentire il pensiero che il cantante riccioluto si era fatto di lui a Sanremo qualche mese prima e cioè che fosse abbastanza antipatico. Ma volle provare comunque a dargli una possibilità e quindi si avvicinò lentamente all'uomo che se ne stava lì in completa solitudine. Anche quando gli fu molto vicino, Fabrizio non alzò lo sguardo dal suo cellulare.

-Ehi, ciao! -lo salutò Ermal tentando di mostrarsi cordiale.

Solo a quel punto l'uomo alzò lo sguardo dal telefono e lo piantò in quello del più giovane senza mostrare nemmeno un briciolo di entusiasmo.

-Ciao Ermal. -disse solo, accennando un sorriso forzato.

" 'Mazza che antipatico! Ma chi me l'ha fatto fare?! " pensò Ermal ma si sforzò comunque di continuare la conversazione.

-Come mai qui tutto solo? 

-Stare in mezzo a tutta quella gente con questo caldo stava diventando asfissiante. Ho pensato che qui si potesse stare più freschi.

-Effettivamente è così, qui si respira molto di più. 

Fabrizio sorrise non sapendo più che dire.

-Hai notato quante misure di sicurezza ci sono? -disse Ermal cercando di trovare un altro argomento per proseguire il discorso -mi hanno perquisito tre volte prima di farmi entrare qui.

-Già, anche a me ma penso sia giusto dopo quello che è successo a Manchester e che sta accadendo nel mondo. Non si può morire così. -disse Fabrizio rabbuiandosi un pò.

E a quel punto Ermal iniziò a pensare che forse quell'uomo potesse anche nascondere dei sentimenti dietro quell'espressione da burbero.

-Mi trovo d'accordo con te. Non immagini quanti messaggi ho ricevuto da ragazzi che mi dicevano di avere paura di partecipare ai miei concerti, roba da matti!

-È successo lo stesso a me, pensa! Li ho sempre risposto di lasciar stare la paura e viversi senza pensieri concerti ed eventi. Non possiamo rinunciare alla nostra quotidianità e al nostro divertimento.

-Sai, avevo anche pensato di scriverci una canzone su, ho già buttato giù qualcosa. -gli confidò Ermal.

-Avevo avuto la stessa idea, pazzesco! -rispose Fabrizio che ripose il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni alzandosi in piedi per guardare meglio il suo interlocutore in quanto la conversazione cominciava ad apparirgli interessante.

-Perchè non la scriviamo insieme? -azzardò il ricciolo con un sorriso.


	2. Chapter 2

Ermal era appoggiato con la schiena al muro del palazzo in cui si trovava lo studio di registrazione nel quale lui e Fabrizio avrebbero dovuto incidere e mettere a punto la canzone che avevano deciso di scrivere assieme. Ermal non riusciva a capire perchè gli avesse fatto una simile proposta dato che si conoscevano solo da qualche mese e non sapevano praticamente niente l'uno dell'altro. Aveva paura che Fabrizio potesse rivelarsi veramente un antipatico come dimostrava, che avessero litigato o che avessero finito per non fare un buon lavoro insieme. Tuttavia c'era qualcosa in quell'uomo che lo spingeva a volerlo conoscere: c'era qualcosa che si nascondeva dietro quegli occhi scuri e magnetici e quel viso da duro, ne era sicuro. Aveva sempre nutrito un certo interesse per gli sconosciuti poichè moriva dalla voglia di conoscere quale storia si celava dietro quei visi estranei. Ma verso Fabrizio non c'era solo voglia di scoprire la sua storia bensì di raccogliere e far sua qualsiasi cosa quell'uomo sarebbe stato in grado di offrirgli. Non sapeva perchè, sapeva solo che lo voleva. E poi, al di là delle iniziali impressioni negative sul suo carattere, lo riteneva un bravo musicista. Perso com'era nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse che Fabrizio era arrivato e si era piazzato di fronte a lui fino a quando non lo chiamò agitando la mano davanti alla sua faccia per riportarlo alla realtà.

-Ciao Ermal.

-Ehi, Fabrizio. Non ti avevo sentito arrivare.

-Ho notato, sembravi perso nei tuoi pensieri.

-Beh, lo ero.. -confermò Ermal portando una mano tra i riccioli.

-Ti capisco, succede sempre anche a me. Ma d'altra parte siamo due cantautori, è normale che ci frulli sempre qualcosa per la testa. -sorrise Fabrizio.

E a quel punto Ermal si chiese come mai quel ragazzo non sorridesse più spesso dato che aveva un sorriso veramente meraviglioso. Sorrise a sua volta e per qualche secondo ci fu il silenzio tra i due che si guardarono negli occhi come a volersi studiare a vicenda le loro anime attraverso le pupille.

-Dai entriamo, abbiamo molto da fare. -ruppe il silenzio Ermal.

Fabrizio annuì e aprì il portone di legno dando la precedenza ad Ermal per entrare dentro l'edificio.  
\-------  
Lo studio era cosparso di fogli scarabocchiati e strumenti vari per produrre la musica del brano. Le strofe erano già state scritte, ciò che mancava era il ritornello che entrambi volevano semplice ma d'impatto. 

-Andre, ho pensato ad una cosa -disse ad un tratto Fabrizio al suo amico storico che stava aiutando i due a scrivere il pezzo- ricordi quella canzone che scrivemmo qualche anno fa? Mi pare l'avessimo intitolata "Silenzio" o qualcosa del genere.

-Si, ricordo.

-Ricordi come faceva il ritornello? Non mi avete tolto niente, non avete avuto niente.. -canticchiò Fabrizio accompagnandosi con la sua chitarra.

-Mhmh.

-Non ti pare appropriato per una canzone come la nostra?

-Beh, possiamo provare.. -disse Andrea.

-Ermal? Cosa ne dici?

-Si, magari potremmo combinarlo anche con una frase che ho letto tempo fa in una lettera scritta da un parente di una vittima di un attentato che diceva "Non ci avete fatto niente". Ci sta no? -disse il giovane.

-Ci sta alla grande! Su proviamo. 

E dopo qualche ora il brano intero era pronto. I tre autori erano molto soddisfatti del risultato finale. Specialmente Ermal e Fabrizio erano molto contenti e, trasportati dall'euforia, si abbracciarono. Per la prima volta ci fu un vero contatto tra loro che si rivelò un modo in più per studiarsi. Fabrizio porto un braccio intorno al collo di Ermal e uno sulla sua schiena mentre il ricciolo mise la testa nell'incavo del suo collo ed entrambe le braccia dietro la sua schiena. Un profumo invase le sue narici: sapeva di uomo e di pulito. Si sentiva protetto dalle forti braccia dell'uomo e si rilassò quando la mano di Fabrizio passò dalla schiena ai suoi capelli e prese a massaggiargli la testa. Ermal chiuse gli occhi e si godette quella sensazione. Odiava che le persone toccassero i suoi capelli. Odiava che le persone lo toccassero in generale. Ma buttarsi tra le braccia tatuate del cantautore gli era sembrata una cosa così naturale da non esitare nemmeno per un istante. Non immaginava che lasciarsi toccare e accarezzare in quel modo potesse essere così rilassante ma forse il tocco di un altro non gli avrebbe dato le stesse sensazioni che gli stava dando quello di Fabrizio. Quest'ultimo dal canto suo aveva quasi paura di spezzare il corpo magro del giovane. Sentiva sotto le mani le sue scapole e la colonna vertebrale appena pronunciate. I ricci gli solleticavano la guancia e non resistette alla tentazione di immergere la mano in quella foresta profumata di shampoo. Stettero per qualche secondo, o forse anche più, così fino a che non si resero conto che Andrea li stava guardando e a quel punto si staccarono leggermente imbarazzati. Si guardarono negli occhi e si sorrisero.  
"Però questo Fabrizio.." -pensò Ermal che sì, aveva decisamente cambiato idea su di lui.

\--------------

L'estate era passata in un batter d'occhio per i due cantautori presi com'erano dalle tante date dei loro concerti. I due si erano sentiti due o tre volte in quei tre mesi scambiandosi le solite domande di circostanza. Tra i due si percepiva ancora un leggero imbarazzo che cercavano in tutti i modi di mascherare dietro battutine o emoticons sorridenti.   
Era ormai settembre quando, mentre Ermal era sdraiato nel letto della sua camera d'albergo a godersi i pochi giorni di riposo che aveva a disposizione, l'arrivo di una chiamata illuminò lo schermo del suo cellulare. Lesse sul display il nome di Fabrizio e, con il sorriso sulle labbra, si affrettò a rispondere. 

-Ehi Fabri -disse Ermal abbreviando il suo nome con fare amichevole.

-Ciao Ermal. Ti disturbo?

-Ma figurati, tu non disturbi mai. -disse Ermal maledicendosi poi mentalmente per aver espresso quel pensiero che aveva fatto ammutolire il più grande forse imbarazzato.

-Ho una grandiosa notizia per te. -riprese dopo un pò Fabrizio.

-Oh, bello. Mi serve proprio una bella notizia. Dimmi tutto.

-Beh preferirei comunicarti tutto faccia a faccia, se ti è possibile. 

-Certo, ho qualche giorno di stop a Roma prima di nuovi concerti. Se vuoi posso raggiungerti. -disse Ermal. 

-Non c'è bisogno di raggiungermi, sono a Roma anche io. 

-Grandioso! Allora ci vediamo, dimmi tu dove.

-Conosco un bar molto appartato dove vado sempre quando voglio stare da solo. Dimmi il nome dell'hotel e vengo a prenderti.  
\------  
-Allora questa notizia? -chiese impaziente Ermal mentre girava il suo caffè.

-Che ne dici di partecipare nuovamente a Sanremo? -propose Fabrizio con un sorriso- insieme, ovviamente.

-Oh, beh, non saprei. -disse il ricciolo- non era nei miei programmi.

-Nemmeno nei miei, se è per questo. Però la notizia della nascita della nostra canzone è arrivata a Claudio che è il direttore artistico quest'anno e ha chiamato il mio menager per invitarci a presentarla davanti alla commissione di scelta dei big. 

Ermal rimase un attimo in silenzio per pensarci un pò su. Non amava particolarmente l'aria caotica e frenetica di Sanremo ma allo stesso tempo era allettato dall'idea di passare qualche settimana con Fabrizio e condividere con lui quell'esperienza.

-Ma si dai, proviamoci -concluse infine- diamo una possibilità in più a questa canzone.   
\-------  
Dovettero aspettare dicembre prima di sapere se la loro canzone fosse stata accettata o meno.  
Fabrizio aveva sulle spalle sua figlia Anita per permetterle di infilare il puntale nella parte più alta dell'albero di Natale mentre Libero appendeva le ultime palline sui rami più spogli. Ad un tratto dalla cucina una voce femminile chiamò il nome dell'uomo.

-Dimmi Giada -rispose di rimando. 

-Corri in cucina, sei appena entrato nei 20 big di Sanremo! -esclamò la donna e, al sentire quella notizia, Fabrizio fece subito scendere Anita e corse in cucina. Sullo schermo del televisore distinse il titolo della canzone e i loro nomi scritti in grassetto. Il primo pensiero che ebbe, prima ancora di esultare con la compagna e i figli, fu quello di chiamare Ermal e comunicargli la notizia. Mentre scorreva tra i contatti della rubrica, una chiamata in arrivo bloccò ciò che stava facendo. 

-Pronto? -rispose Fabrizio.

-Ce l'abbiamo fatta, andremo a Sanremo insieme! -disse dall'altro capo del telefono un Ermal agitato e felice.

Fabrizio sorrise. Erano stati l'uno il primo pensiero dell'altro.


End file.
